The internet
by Gamer2008
Summary: Insert witty summary here


Every time I've heard someone say something about L, it's always been a negative comment. Whether it was about his messy hair, the way he sat, what he ate. Anything. But every time I looked at him, all I though about what the fact the world's greatest detective was nothing what you thought he would be. I didn't think his hair was too bad, or the way he sat was too weird, or the fact that all he ate was sugar was too abnormal...

Even if it was.

"Light-kun."

"Hmm?" I looked up at the raven haired man as I almost rolled my eyes from what I had been thinking.

"You're staring at me again. If there's something you want to say, Light-kun, you should go ahead and say it before people start to think your odd." Because you would know.

"No, Ryuuzaki. It's nothing." The man raised an eyebrow before looking back at his computer.

"Ah, Ryuuzaki! I have an idea." Matsuda said. He's the only person who could ever be cheerful all the time.

"You should keep what little pride you have left and get me a cup of coffee." L said.

"Ryuuzaki, that's rude." I said squinting my eyes at him.

"What? It's true." L said. Matsuda let out a sigh of defeat and retreated to the kitchen. He came back with a steaming cup of coffee.

"Matsuda..." L said. Matsuda let out another sigh of defeat as he took another trip to the kitchen and came back with a tray of sugar cubes.

"Ah, It's time for our break!" Aizawa said without hesitation. He and the other Task Force members, including Matsuda, walked out. Matsuda gave Ryuuzaki a glare before closing the door behind him.

"What a child... I'm glad Light-kun is here. I couldn't survive hanging around with a bunch of idiots." L said droping all the sugar cubes into his coffee.

"I'm shocked you don't have some sort of disease from all the junk you eat. I'm also surprised you're not obese." I said.

"Ah, Light-kun, as previously stated, if you use your brain you can burn all those calories." L said turning to me, "While on the other hand I guess my body is immune to the sugars."

"Have you ever had a bottle of water in your life?" L opened his mouth to speak.

"Without any sugar?"

"..."

I let out a sigh as I leaned back in my chair. This man was driving me up the wall.

"Light-kun has most likely not enjoyed himself, because he would prefer apples over cake." L said, "Have you ever eaten cake before?"

"Of course L! What kind of question is that?" I folded my arms.

"Then tell me, how does cake taste?" L smirked.

"Well... You know... Good."

"Very descriptive Light-kun."

"..."

"Have I left Light-kun speechless? I'm sorry, I have a tendency to do that." L smirked again.

"I wish I could punch you." I said.

"Who said you could not?" L asked tilting his head a little. So I stood up, and punched L in the face. L fell backwards in his chair, before getting back up, and smiling at Light.

"What?!" Light asked horrificly.

"What does Light-kun mean by 'what'?" L asked sitting back in his seat like nothing happened. He searched a bit on his computer, as the tornado inside Light grew stronger by the minute before he finally sat down in his seat in a huff as he crossed his arms.

"I hate you." Light murmured. L turned to him.

"That is too bad, I see Light-kun as a very good friend." L said turning back to his computer.

"Is there a time in your life where you told the truth? To anyone or anything?" Light asked.

"Light-kun..."

"I mean seriously, everything that comes out of your mouth is bullshit, Ryuuzaki." Light said throwing his hands in the air dramatically. L gaped at the computer screen and he looked shocked.

"Ryuuzaki...?" Light asked looking at the computer. Light's eyes opened wide in fear as he thought someone had written his name in the Death Note. The way he was feeling was way worse than a heart attack.

"I've got to go to bed..." L said before walking out of the room. Him and Light took seperate ways down the hall.

* * *

In the morning, the next day, Light and L said not a word to each other. The other members of the Task Force quickly picked up on this, and tried to do whatever means necessary to get them to say something to the other. Then finally, when Light had gone to the bathroom, and L had gone to the kitchen to make his favorite cake, the Task Force piped up on conversation about the subject.

"What could make them so mute to each other?" Aizawa asked as he shook his head. Matsuda made his way to computer before clicking around a moment, then suddenly his face dropped.

"Pftttttttttttttttt HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Matsuda held his stomach from the sheer pain of laughing way to hard.

"Matsuda, what's so god damn funny?" Ide asked.

"I know what cause the akwardness between Light and Ryuuzaki!" Matsuda said in between giggles.

"What is it?!" The Task Force asked. Matsuda pointed to the screen, and as the rest of the Task Force crowded around the computer, they soon found out the only thing that could cause tension between two geniuses...

Yaoi fanart.

* * *

**A/N: -shame- Kill me if you must, but I couldn't stop myself from doing it!!! I JUST COULDN'T! Me and a friend of mine, who also likes Death Note, were talking about the LXLight pairing (keep in mind, my friend is a guy) and then he suddenly says, "I wonder what horrible things would happen if Light and L found out..." **

****

THUS, THIS WAS BORN(Written)!!!

I'm 100% sure this has been thought of before 99.9% sure it has been done before and 99.8% sure you cannot get enough of it.

**This had originally started as a good L and Light fanfiction, in which the two battled it out, but I am lazy, and rather write stuff for shits and giggles then anything else... So that's why it's all sort of serious and then gets like... "WTF-ish" XD**


End file.
